Episode Xl: The Rise of The Force
by Kayla316
Summary: Post TLJ. The Resistance is planning on using the abandoned Hoth base Echo as their new base. Meanwhile, The First Order creates a deadly weapon, and Rey and Kylo Ren race to uncover deadly secrets about The Jedi Order that risk the resurrection of Supreme Leader Snoke.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode XI: The Rise of The Force**

Post TLJ all events of TLJ are the same and haven't been changed

Chapter 1: Dark and Bright Dreams

 _After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance decided to travel to the abandoned Rebel Alliance base, Echo on Hoth. The Millennium Falcon has to accompany fewer than 25 people to the planet, one of them being Rey. The "Last Jedi" mostly spent her time in the captain's cabin tossing the pieces of Luke Skywalker 's lightsaber back and forth in her palms, and shuffling through the old, yellowed pages of the Jedi texts._

But today, Poe had persuaded her to join him for lunch. Having just met him, Rey was wary of agreeing since she usually hung out with him along with Finn. Lately, though Finn was spending a lot of time at Rose's bed side. While Rey was in the middle of encrypting the third Jedi text, a knock came at her door.

"Come in." Rey mumbled grumpily

Poe opened the door with a smile on his face, which instantly faded once he saw Rey's twisted complexion.

"Umm... is this a bad time?" Poe's asks warily

"No, not at all." Rey responds shutting the dusty and setting it aside. "I was just about to take a break."

Poe raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Are you sure about that?"

Rey groans and rises from her bed which makes the bed creak from the release of weight. She walks over to Poe and pats him on the shoulder.

"Is Finn still..." Poe nods before she finishes, and Rey turns back to her bed.

"C'mon Rey, stop moping around and get out of this cabin. Why don't we go to lunch? I here that Connix can make a mean casserole."

Rey snorts and says, "Thanks Poe, but I'll pass."

Poe rolls his eyes and advances towards Rey, he grabs he forearm and pulls her to the door. Rey glares at him and tries to escape his iron grip.

"Rey..." Poe warns.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll come!" Rey sighs.

Poe smiles and together the advance to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a small room with a circular table station right in the middle and 8 cramped chairs around it. The stove is about 100 feet to the left of the table. It's old, rusty, and only has one working burner. There, Lieutenant Connix is entertaining General Leia Organa by simultaneously flipping a circle of brown-ish dough in a hot pan.

"Kaydel! I thought you were making a casserole!" Poe says indignantly

Connix shrugs and slides the food onto a plate, "I changed my mind." She says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leia smiles, turns to Rey, and pats the seat to her left. "Sit." She orders

Rey does as she is instructed and sits. Leia turns away from Connix and faces Rey.

"Are you okay?" Leia asks, Rey rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine!" She says hotly.

"I'm just making sure, and if you ever want to talk about it, I'm a good listener." Leia chuckles and turns back to Connix who is pouring this thick brown stuff on the circular dough she was making. She passed a plate to Rey and hands her a fork. Rey looks disgustingly at the plate.

"What is this?" She asks

"You don't know?" Connix replies, shocked, "Those are pancakes." Poe chuckles and plops to the left of Rey.

"Go ahead try it, I promise you're going to love it."

Rey looks warily at the food before her curiosity gets the better of her and she finally takes a bite.

"Mmmm... this is so good!" Rey exclaims.

Leia laughs, but it is a haunted laugh, one filled with laughter and excitement, but also with sorrow. "Imagine what she'll say when she tries chocolate."

Rey smiles, and it's the first real smile she has shown in weeks

-:oOo:-

That night, after having dinner with a cheery Poe and a silent Finn, Rey retires to her room, planning to finish the third Jedi text. After about an hour of reading, and no retaining, she tosses the book to the side and lays down, hoping to get some sleep before the dark dreams come back. But, just as she believes she can escape the past, she hears the _whosh_ of lightsabers, she knows that she may never sleep soundly again.

It began like every other dream did, with her running through the snow-covered ground of Starkiller base panting, and shivering, then the evil crackling of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Then the horrible sound of the saber meeting skin, the clank of Finn's body falling to the ground, the metallic ringing Luke's saber made as it flew into her hands, the satisfying sound of wounding Kylo Ren, and then the images speed up, going faster and faster behind her dark eyelids. Their first encounter, the second one, the coldness she felt in the dark side cave on Ahch-To when she hit the water, the third encounter, the throne room, the loss she felt as Resistance ships were destroyed, the pain as Snoke ripped through the mind for answers, the relief of fighting alongside Kylo Ren, and the pain, worse than any other she had experienced when Ben didn't turn back to the Light, the pain as her heart cracked into a thousand pieces. Then, nothing... for a long time, until a bright light shone, and she found herself in a strange place surrounded by people cloaked in a vibrant blue hue. The four people are sitting on odd chairs with red cushions and steal bodies and backs. One of the people was a stump little green man with wispy white hair, pointed ears and wrinkled skin. In his hands he held a thick brown stick. He slammed the stick on the floor three times, and says is a raspy voice:

"Come the time has. Prepare her, we must."

"But, Master is she ready? She is strong with the Force, I have no doubt, but these secrets, these holocrons they prove that Palpatine was right!" The old man next to him states. He has short white hair, a circular wrinkled face, and wears dark brown robes.

"Yes, I agree with Obi-Wan. This girl may be everything that the Prophecy says makes a Chosen One, and I know that from experience that trusting one person with that big of a burden can turn one to the dark side." Says a young man a seat to the left of the man- Obi-Wan, with long sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes (that suddenly remind her of Master Luke's) and sharp features. He wears loose brown robes that hang off his figure.

Obi-Wan motions to the young man. "Do you see, Master? Even Anakin, who has been through this has agreed with me!" He says indignantly.

"I for one, agree with Master Yoda. This girl has passed all the tests set in front of her. I believe she is ready." Says the man stationed in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. He has long light brown hair with strands of grey, a long face with a sharp chin and a short stubby beard upon his chin.

"Master Qui-Gon! You cannot be serious! There is ample evide- "Obi-Wan starts,

"Yes, there is my Padawan, but there is also evidence that she should be given the information." Says Qui-Gon

"A decision we must make, a tie breaker we need." Yoda responds.

"Luke." Anakin says just below a whisper.

Rey automatically does a 360 and looks at a blank grey wall. A door suddenly erupts and slowly opens. A man, with short salt and pepper hair and smooth peach skin. Rey automatically recognizes him and shouts, "Master Luke!"

Luke's attention snaps to her and a small smile tugs at his lips, "Ben, I am very sorry, but it seems that your ample evidence has just been disproved."

Rey turns her attention back to the semi-circle and sees that Obi-Wan is looking at her, with a mixed look of awe and shock on his face.

"His is very right, Obi-Wan. She would not be able to enter the Jedi Council unless she was ready, unless she was the Chosen One." Anakin says, he stands and walks towards Luke. He pats him on the shoulder and walks out the door that had just appeared not even five seconds ago. Luke turns to Yoda and says, "She is ready, Master."

Yoda shows somewhat of a smile and says, "Proceed she must, against the darkness she will face."

Luke nods and walks over to Rey, he turns her away from the semi-circle and walks with her towards the door. They stop in front of it and as Luke opens the door and ushers her out, she hears Obi-Wan faint voice say, " _These are your first steps_."

Rey shoots up in her bed, her three buns plastered to her head with sweat. Panting, Rey stands up letting the ice-cold metal of the floor cool her feet down as she paces the room. She feels a presence lingering in the back of her mind pushing on her insides and pulling on her soul.

"Kylo Ren." She hisses

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well last night."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening the Truth

Chapter 2: Awakening the Truth

Rey stared at the man in front of her as she suddenly felt a rush of ice cold calm her nerves. She remembers this feeling form her days on Ahch-To, it was how she kept training, and how she got through. He was the same person she had spoken to on an almost daily basis on Ahch-To. But there was something different about _him_ , something different about this encounter. Rey always knew that there were two sides to this man. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo, sometimes Rey couldn't tell who she was dealing with. With the blank expression on his face, she could get a Kylo Ren temper tantrum or the soothing, loving words of Ben Solo. Rey wants to ask who she is talking to be instead says:

"How is this possible?" She questions, "Snoke is dead we shouldn't be seeing each other like this anymore."

Kylo Ren just sneered, "You naive fool! Snoke wasn't controlling this!"

"But he sai-"

"He lied! How can you trust someone who killed you friends and then tried to kill you, with sensitive information like that?"

"And how can I trust you!" She fired back, "You did all of those things to me! How do I know that you told the truth about my parent? Or about this?"

Kylo goes silent at this. Rey could see his jaw tense and his eyes narrow. Sometimes, at times like these, she could see Kylo Ren recede and see Ben Solo become known. She just wished that that day in the throne room he had chosen one identity, so she wouldn't torture herself any longer. She told herself she would be okay with him turning into Kylo Ren forever, but maybe, just maybe she wasn't ready to let go yet.

"I didn't lie to you." He says just above a whisper.

"And how do I know that that isn't a lie as well?"

Ben sighs, "You don't, you just have to trust me like you did in the throne room."

Rey's heart contracted at this. He made a good point; she had trusted him in the throne room, with her life and heart and he had failed. It fueled up anger so deep in herself that she didn't even know that she had it.

"Don't talk to me about that day like everything turned out right! That there was no damage. Half of the Resistance died! My friends could've been in the mist of them. You have no idea what that feels like!" Rey is screaming now, and Ben is looking at her his face hollow and emotionless. He opens his mouth to talk but Rey holds up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't ever want to see you again."

Ben dips his head and whispers, "You could've had it all. You're the one who said no to me not the other way around."

But before Rey can respond he vanishes. As soon as he's gone Rey feels the ice coldness of him leave her and starts to sweat and pant. The door then bursts open and Poe comes rushing in.

"You okay?" He asks, "We heard screaming."

"I'm fine." Rey says swallowing hard, "Just a nightmare."

Poe nods understandingly and responds, "I find it good to clean up in the refresher and then join your friend for breakfast."

Rey chuckles quietly and says, "Fine, I'll eat with you. Just give me a few minutes to clean off."

And with that, Rey walks into the refresher and closes the door behind her.

-:oOo:-

After breakfast, Rey ventures into the cockpit, takes the copilot seat, and runs her hands over the buttons and levers. She takes a deep breath and looks at the blue and white lights of hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" Rey asks, she turns to see Leia standing over her, looking sadly around the cockpit.

"Hoth, there is a base there, Echo. The Rebel Alliance abandoned it. I just hope that there are enough supplies for us to survive."

Rey nods and rises from seat. "I'll leave you alone with you thought."

Leia shakes her head and sits in the pilot seat. "I don't need a moment alone, Rey. It stirs up memories, ones I would love to forget. I just want to know if you're okay." Leia smiles earnestly.

Rey sighs and massages her temples. "I will never be okay, I never had since he took of that horrid mask. And I just want to forget, but sometimes I feel like if I forget everything, I would not have gained the Resistance, you Finn, Poe, or Luke."

Leia nods, "I understand. I sometimes wish that I could go back in time and change everything that happened with Ben, but then I think about everything I gained and think 'Maybe what happened wasn't so bad.'"

Rey releases her temples and fidgets with her finger in her lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." She whispers.

Leia looks at Rey and a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. "You remind me of him, you know. The way you isolate yourself from others when you know a task must be complete."

Rey looks at Leia, a mix of awe and fear on her face. Leia just smiles wider, "Don't act so surprised, or scared Rey. I sent you there because I thought you could change him thought that you could bring him back. But sometimes, people aren't always meant to come back."

Rey nods, and the two sit there for a long time watching the blue and white light rush by them, and thinking about everything that had happened to them in the past few months, and how they would move forward for themselves and the Resistance.

-:oOo:-

Finn came somewhat peppy but still tired from Rose's small bedside to the common area. Poe sat next to Rey rambling about X-Wings just as his stride up and sat across from them both. As soon as Rey sees him she starts to laugh.

"Thank the Maker you came when you did. Poe was rambling on and on about X-Wings I honestly thought I was going to die the next time I heard X-Wing."

Finn flashes a rare, smile and his eyes start to brighten up. Rey hadn't seen him this happy in weeks.

"Has she woken up yet?" Poe asks.

"Actually, that's the reason I came." Finn says his voice excited, "She woke up about an hour ago."

"Oh Finn!" Rey says excitedly, "I'm so happy for you!"

Poe smiles, he stands and pat Finn on the back as he walks away. "I'm thirsty, and I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

Finn smiles, "Some blue milk please."

Rey snorts and Finn looks at her funny, just as Poe walks away. "I didn't know you snorted."

Rey smiles mischievously, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Finn sighs and looks around the _Millennium Falcon_ ,the Resistance has been shot down to merely twenty-five people who could easily live on the ship. He knew from talks with Poe and Connix that ever since the Battle of Crait, Rey had begun to distance herself from everyone else more.

"Rey, are you okay?" Finn asks.

Rey raises her right eyebrow and responds, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I know you say you're okay, but I feel like you're not, that something is bothering you, that something you've seen has scared you tha-"

"I'm fine." Rey says sternly. She jumps up from her seat and rushes past Finn, "I'm going to see how Rose is doing."

Rey half walks half hogs to Rose's secluded room in the very back of the ship. When Rey walks in, Rose is propped up on a pillow flicking through a data pad. She hears Rey walk in and sets down the pad.

"Hey." Rey says, "May I come in?"

Rose grins, "Why shouldn't you? You a _Jedi_ , anyone would be so happy to talk to you!"

Rey walks in and sits on the chair to Rose's left. "Trust me, nobody on this ship wants to talk to me."

Rose's grin falters a bit, "And why is that?" She asks

"Let's just say, they think that any second I'll whip out my lightsaber and kill them all." Rey grins too, she can't help it, with Rose it's contagious.

"Well, I've heard they think this because your so secluded and eerie like. Maybe, if you were more open, these feelings would go away."

Rey nods and says, "You know, that may have been the best advice I've been given all day."

Rose smiles and says, "Well I'm glad."

Rey and Rose sit with each other for hours talking about what had happened to them in the past few months. After a few hours, the _Millennium Falcon_ rumbles, shakes, and lurches forward.

"What's happening?" Rose says panicking.

"We're here." Rey responds, "We've arrived at Hoth.


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty Can Decieve

Chapter 3: Beauty Can Deceive

Hoth is beautiful, Rey thought as the _Millennium Falcon_ landed smoothly on the icy waste land. Leia exited first, wrapped in a thick jacket she found hidden away in a cranny of the ship. She took a deep breath and exhaled it, the air in from her fogged up.

"Wow." She says dreamily, "Just as I remember it."

Poe smiles and exits after her, his footsteps making imprints in the snow.

"C'mon Rey and Finn." Poe gestures to the snow as he bends down to grab a handful. "The snow feels so soft and cool."

Rey shakes her head and recedes further into the ship. There was no way she was going out into that freezing cold waste land. Finn eagerly rushes off the _Millennium Falcon_ and joined Poe in the snow. Leia smiles proudly, thinking about how she wished she could've had these moments with Ben. Leia shook her head to push away the memories. She had to except that her son was never coming back, she couldn't save him, Han couldn't, Luke couldn't, and neither could Rey. She felt ashamed that she had put she girl in that situation, she could tell it had affected her, in many ways. She saw how Rey never branches out and tried to interact with other people besides Finn, Poe, and maybe Rose. Maybe she was being selfish, thinking that someone else could clean up the mess of her own making...

"General!" She hears Poe shout grabbing her by her arm and pulling her back to the ship, "Run!"

Leia steals a quick glance behind her and sees a large seven-foot-tall off-white monster with sharp three-inch claws, and shiny metallic horns hanging on the side of its head.

"Oh no." Leia mutters trying to run as fast as she can.

They make it back to the ship, panting slightly and shivering.

"Are you, all right?" Rey says rushing towards them with handfuls of blankets. Rose comes rushing behind her hold three mugs of mystery drinks.

Finn, Poe, and Leia dive for the blankets and the mugs, slurping down the drink without hesitation.

"Ugh!" Poe complains, "What is this? It has no flavor!"

"Sorry." Rose says shrugging her shoulders, "I couldn't find anything else but water, so I heated it up."

Finn looks at her exasperated, "You know we have gallons of blue milk!"

Rose looks at him in disgust. "No one in the entire galaxy but you drinks blue milk."

"That's not entirely true." Leia says, smiling widely. "Luke loved blue milk."

"He also likes green." Rey responds laughing, "He milked these awful creatures on Ahch-To for it."

Finn starts to laugh, and everyone joins in. It's a rare moment for the Resistance to have no care in the world to pretend there is no First Order, no war, nothing. Suddenly, a roar came from the cockpit, and angry one. Rey's eyes widen in horror.

"Disperse! It's an angry, and sleepy, Wookie!" Everyone runs in different e directions still laughing. Chewie runs out of the cockpit and roars again, before noticing the room is empty, and returning to the cockpit.

-:oOo:-

Rey looked at herself in the refresher. Her hair was stringy and wet, and somehow, her three buns had survived her burning hot shower, and her ferocious scrubbing of it. Rey felt like someone was watching her, there was a lingering presence behind her, she could feel it, but every time she turned around there was nothing there. It made her skin crawl and her hair itch. She raked her hands through her hair and quickly pulled he hair into her signature three buns.

She wraps a thick, rough tower around her midsection and exits the refresher. Her dried clothes lay in her bed, she quickly discarded the foreign towel and snuggled against her warm, familiar clothes. She sat on her bed and grabbed the third Jedi text and resumed where she was reading. She remembered when she had first began reading the texts and they were hard to understand, she barely could read sentences and it took her weeks to decipher one page. Now it was like second nature, and she could easily get through a page in a matter of hours. She was halfway through the page she had started one, when she felt a cooling presence enter her body. It was Kylo Ren, obviously. She blocked him out, as continued to read, but she could still feel him tugging on her, begging her to speak with him.

" _Leave me alone!"_ She shouts at him, but she doesn't remember opening her mouth.

" _No!"_ He shouts back, she could hear his voice in her head. It didn't sound as threatening or evil as his real voice, he just sounded like a sad boy.

She sighs, and lets him in. She shivers slightly as she sees him in front of her, sitting casually on her bed, next to her. Indistinctly, she reaches out to cup his cheek, and he leans into her touch automatically. She sees his eyes dart to the Jedi text stationed on her lap. She doesn't know how, but she knows what he's about to do before he does it. He pulls back from her touch and dashes for the book, just as Rey snatches it back.

His eyes burn as he says all to calmly, "Rey, give it to me."

Rey frowns at him and says, "No, why would I ever give it to you?"

He jaw tenses, Rey notices it does this whenever he tries to control strong emotions. "I'm not going to ask again, give it to me."

Rey shakes her head, holding the book tightly to her chest. "No."

"Fine then, I'll take what I want."

Rey smirks, "I doubt that."

Kylo Ren raises his hand, and Rey begins to feel faint, her eyelids involuntary slip closed, and Rey feels her body slam to the floor before her consciousness slips away.

-:oOo:-

Leia sat in the cockpit, and for the millionth time she ran her hands over the levers and buttons. In her hand, she clutched she golden dice, the real ones, not the fake ones that Luke gave her. She smiled at the memory of her brother, and then shook her head to move on. She thought once again about her son, and suddenly a certain memory sprang into her mind...

 _She remembered_ _that she had come to visit her son, before Luke had decided against it. Luke had just gotten back from a mission. He had gone to Coruscant, looking for potential Force Sensitive children, his hunt came back fruitful. He had in tow a young girl and boy. The boy was obviously older and clutched the girl protectively._

" _Who are they?" She had asked Luke._

" _They are young, and their parents were bad people, I had to_ _take them, even though the dark side brews within them." He responds sadly_.

 _She remembers_ _bending down in front of them and asking sweetly_ , _"What are your names."_

 _The boy had to been at least thirteen_ _years old, and the girl was very young, maybe five or six years old._

" _I'm Armitage_ , _and this is my sister, Kira."_

 _The girl smiles at Leia and says_ , _"Your hair is very pretty_. _"_

 _Leia smiles back widely_ , _"Why thank you,_ _Kira."_

Leia smiles at the memory of the young girl and boy. Why had that suddenly come to her? She wasn't even thinking of either of those children, she was only thinking about Luke, who was barely a part of it at all. She got this unsettling feeling in her stomach and got up. She exited the cockpit and starts towards Rey's room. She suddenly feels a presence that she hasn't felt since she was in the bridge of the ship. It. Was. Her. Son. She heard taking coming from inside and then the sound of something hitting the floor. She stormed into the room, to find Ben bending over Rey's limo body.

"What are you doing!" She says.

He looks up at her for a few moments before returning to Rey. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and stood.

"I was getting what I wanted Mother. Sometimes being beautiful isn't so bad."

And just like that, he disappears sending a shiver through Leila's body. She rushes over to Rey and put two fingers up to her neck. The pulse was strong. Thank the Maker, she was still alive.

"Finn! Poe!" She screams, "Anyone? Come quick!"

Rose came rushing in, and her eyes widened at the sight of Rey's limp body. "What happened?" She asks.

"Beauty can be deceiving." Leia answers bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4: A Past Lived, A Future Seen

_Chapter 4: A Past Lived, A Future_ _Seen_

 _Armitage and Kira where glued to each other, and it seemed in the couple, that Kira was the only one who talked. Armitage would silently watch his sister babble on and light up the room with her smile and humor. The next morning, Ben emerge from his chambers, and like everyone else, was drawn to the light of the young girl, but everyone kept their distance from Armitage. A few times throughout the day, Luke asked Ben to get to know Armitage and make him feel at home._

" _No way." Ben would answer, "I'm not spending my time with someone who waddles in the shadows."_

 _After asking a few more times, frustrated Luke shouted at Ben, "He isn't too different from you when you can here Ben! Can't you show a bit of compassion?"_

 _After that, Ben walked into the large training room and watched Kira and some of the other younglings sparring with small sticks. He rolled his eyes and searched the room, know that Armitage was close by. He found him lurking in a corner silently watching his sister run around with other kids._

" _Hey." Ben greeted Armitage. The red-headed boy's blue eyes flicked to Ben and then back to Kira._

 _Annoyed, Ben turned and was about to walk away, when a voice said, "Do you know why Master Luke killed our parents?"_

 _Ben turned to find tears brewing in the boy's eyes, he sniffles and drove his hands into the pockets of his hands._

" _What where their names?" Ben asked._

 _Armitage bit his lip and turned his full attention to Ben, "My father's name was Gevirade Rey and my mother's maiden name was Kevïanda Palpatine."_

" _Palpatine?" Ben questioned, "The Emperor?"_

 _Armitage nods and turns his attention back to Kira. "Before Master Luke came, Kira had just realized she was Force Sensitive. Mother began teaching her how to control it, and one day in school a boy struck her, and he was sent flying back, and broke his neck. He died seconds later." Armitage shook his head. "I just want what's best for her, I just want her to be safe."_

 _Ben nods, "I could never understand you pain, but I understand the need to be there for someone, to change for them, and if you tried really hard, I think you could do that. For Kira."_

" _For Kira." Armitage agrees._

-:oOo:-

When Rey woke up, she was dressed in a white dress that fell below her ankles and swept across the floor. Her shoulders, arms, and feet where bare, and her hair was flowing freely down her back. The room she awoke in had four walls, tiled floors, and bright fluorescent lights. Squinting she stood up and flattened out the dress. Where am I? She thought, looking around the bare room. She stood there for a few moments before the wall behind her began to shake, and a door materialize in it. The door opened swiftly, Kylo Ren walked in flanked by General Hux. Kylo's mask was nowhere to be seen, and she could easily read his expressions. He smirked and held out a hand to her.

"Come." He whispered. Hux stood behind him frowning and said, "The tests are complete Supreme Leader, may we proceed with the plan?"

Rey took his outstretched hand and he lead them out of the white room. "Yes, you may proceed." Said Kylo Ren.

As soon as they exited the room, the scene changed, they sat on a blanket in a grassy meadow with purple wildflowers. Kylo-or Ben she should say, wore a dark blue button up shirt and black pants. Rey's dress had shortened to thigh length, and she wore shiny white flats. Her hair was still down and flew free in the wind. She smiled at Ben and looked down at the feast in front of her. There were two sandwiches, a large bowl of lettuce, a bowl of fruit, and two tall bottles of water.

"It's hardly a feast." Ben responds to her unasked question. "Just a measly lunch."

Rey smiles at him and brushed her hands over the rough, sharp edges of the grass. "To me, Ben and meal that isn't tasteless meat and vegetables will always be a feast."

Ben turned toward the horizon, and tried his best to hide his smile, "Anakin and Padmé came here once, back then, Naboo was beautiful, green grass, blue skies, rolling waves. Everything and anything was Naboo. But that all changed."

The landscape suddenly turned barren, the grass withered and burn to charcoal black. The food on the blanket slowly rotted and flew away like ash in the breeze. "You can save Naboo, Rey, you can save the Resistance, and all you have to do is give yourself to me."

The scene changed again, and she was in the same dress, only now it was knee length and her shoulders were covered with lacy material. She was sitting on a beige throne in a large room. A man with red hair, " _Hux_." Some voice reminders her, stands in front of her reading from a notepad, he takes no notice when the doors to the room burst open, and Kylo Ren strolls in, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Queen Rey." Hux says.

Instinctively she responds, "Armitage, please it's Lady Rey."

He nods and says, "The shower will be a huge success, the last thing we need is Emperor Ren's approval for the cake you requested."

Rey nods and looks to Kylo. She opens her mouth and closes it. She can tell he's in a bad mode, so she waves Hux off and says, "We'll get the signature later." He turns and sees Kylo face and without another word exits then Throne Room. Kylo climbs the steps to his black throne and begins to pace.

"Ben, what is it?" She asks sweetly.

He rakes his hands through his hair and says, "My mother will not falter, she wants _everything_ to be pink! I just want her to leave me alone!" He shouts pacing faster. He stops and advances towards her, he places a hand on her stomach, and in that moment, she realized that she was pregnant.

"This isn't real." He whispers, "Rey, I'm sorry but it never will be."

"Ah!" Rey shrieks sitting up. She looks around and realizes that she is laying in her bed on the _Millennium Falcon_.Leia sat by her bedside holding her right hand. When she saw Rey's, wide eyes staring back at her she screamed and then covered her mouth quickly. Rose comes rushing in flanked by two stormtroopers. Rey looked worriedly at Leia.

"Why are they here?!" Rey shouts, trying to inch away from the troopers.

"After you collapsed, The First Order found us. We've been at there base since then."

"How long have I been out?" Rey whimpers.

"Not for long, a week at most."

Rey began to hyperventilate as Rose rushes to her side and grabs her other hand, "Rey...are you okay? We've been so worri- "

"Time's up!" The first stormtrooper shouts, he grabs Rose by the arm and yanks her away from Rey. The other lightly grabs Leia by the arm and pulls her out of the room.

"Don't fight!" Rey shouts after Rose, hearing the girl screaming in the hallway. A few long moments pass, probably hours, before the door opens again, and Kylo Ren waltz's in. In his silk gloved hand, he holds something metallic, and it catches the light, blinding Rey momentarily.

"What is that?" Rey questions, motioning to the object in his hand.

"It's an heirloom, and only you can open it." He states, like it's obvious.

"What do yo- "

"My mother had it hidden away on the ship, the dice were the key. She took it from Luke before my betrayal. She never told anyone about it." He sneered and turned it over in his palms.

"When I confronted her about it, she said that 'I wasn't ready for the truth.' Do you know what truth she _refused_ to tell me all those years ago?" He questioned, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Rey shakes her head and bunches the cover up in her hands, "That one day, Luke came back from Coruscant, he brought two children with him. One was red haired and blue eyed, and the other was brunette with sparkling hazel eyes."

Rey shakes her head almost on the verge of tears, "No...no it can't be."

"Your family, the ones who left you in Jakku, your brother is standing right outside this door, his hair slicked back my gel, his British accent strong an- "

"Stop!" Rey shrieks, tears rushing down her face. She jumps out of the bed and tackled Kylo Ren. She snatched the object out of his hand and took a long, hard look at it.

"It's a lightsaber." Rey breathed. At that word, the saber activated showing a shimmering purple blade.

"Mace Windu." Kylo Ren breaths.

Rey unsheathed the saber and tossed it aside.

"You knew!" She screamed punching at anything she could get her hands on. "You knew who they were and you lied!"

Rey screamed for a total of twenty-five seconds before stormtrooper came facing in and pulled her off their Supreme Leader.

"Gah!" Rey shouts kicking Kylo in the face. He held he left side of his face as he stood up and motioned to the two stormtroopers holding her.

"Take her to the Medbay, have Hux run some more tests, we need her blood it's the key."

Rey settled down and asked, "The key to what?"

Kylo Ren just smiled, making the scar on his face glisten. "To the ultimate weapon, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blood is the Ultimate Weapon

As Kylo saw Rey being dragged away like a rag doll, a part of him broke inside. He knew she would never forgive him for this, and he told himself he was okay with that. He told himself that creating the weapon was more important than her... but he knew he was lying. Still clutching his face, he exits the room and strolls past the common area, where he sees Hux sitting at a table, a data pad in hand.

"Any progress General?" He asks, intrigued.

Hux stares at him, snarling, but just looks back down at this data pad.

"The weapon is almost fully functional, all we need is her blood, a few kyber crystals, and those children you mentioned."

Nodding, Kylo Ren exited the common area and strolled out of ship and onto the docking bay of The _Huebrises_. A dozen stormtroopers flanked him, carrying multiple guns, each, in case the Resistance thought of making an escape, or worse a kill. They walked in total silence to Medbay, which was blocked off to everyone except Kylo. He raised his hand and entered as the door fell away at his touch.

A table lay in the center of the room, surrounded by thousands of medical tools, five doctors, clothed in suits, and armed with guns rushed about, trying to get everything ready. And beyond that, was Kylo Ren hiding behind a pane of glass.

He could feel her coming before he saw or heard her. She was screaming and thrashing about, and in her journey had injured fifteen of her twenty guards. The ones left dragged her into the room beyond the glass, and quickly handed her off to the doctors. One picked up a squarish tool, pressed it to Rey's neck. She instantly went limp. Although she was unable to move or talk, the fire in her eyes suggested that if she did she would've done unspeakable things to them. The doctors roughly move her body onto the table and began. As soon as the first needle pierced her skin, Kylo cringed, fell to the floor, and fell unconscious.

-:oOo:-

He awoke in a cave with Rey lying next to him. Her back was faced towards him, so his only indication that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. Kylo slowly got to his knees and was instantly overcome with a wave a nausea. He pushed past it and stood up. He turned away from Rey, and looked around the cave, for an exit, but all he saw was grey, rough rock.

A sudden dreading feeling tugged at him, and he turned back to where Rey lay. He found nothing.

"Kriff!" He mutters.

He turns behind him and comes face to face with his equal. She looks enraged, her eyes burning, and her beautiful face twisted into a frown.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asks calmly, her voice voices the exact opposite of her face.

"I didn't do anything." Kylo answers plainly.

Rey takes a step forward and slaps him with her left hand, hard. She uses her other hand to summon his red saber to her hand. She activates it and holds it to his throat.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What in the kriffing hell did you do to me?" She whispers in a deadly voice.

"I unlocked your memory block." Kylo says, as he smirks.

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him, he then willingly falls backwards, and just as he hits the floor, it parts, and he a Rey disappears into nothingness.

-:oOo:-

Falling through the floor was like nothing Rey had ever experienced before. She felt the coolness of the air rush past her, and then the scorching hotness of the caves core. But it was over in a second, and she was back on that stupid operation table with the doctors hovering above her.

She tried to stay awake, at least long enough to figure out what was going on, but her conscious had other ideas.

Rey slipped from reality and she realized that she was falling through darkness. There was no wind, no light no noise. Nothing. And for once in her life, she felt at peace. But then she sped up, and the weight of the world came back, and she fell onto a smooth platform, and above her stood Kylo Ren.

He stood over her and held his hand out. Without even thinking, she automatically took it, and he pulled her off the ground. She then realized she was back in Snoke's blood throne room. But the only thing that was missing was a hyper lift, the Praetorian Guards, and Snoke. Were his throne once sat was a large seven foot long black leather coffin.

Rey sucked in a breath, "Is that?"

Kylo nods, "Snoke's body? Yes."

Rey slowly walks towards it, and as she gets closer, she can feel the darkness brewing and becoming thicker and thicker. Rey stopped 10 feet short. She couldn't go any further, it hurt. Not mentally but physically to be this close to this much darkness. She turned to flee but was stopped by Kylo Ren.

"Move!" She screams.

But Kylo only smiles, he grasps her right hand, picks her up bridal style and drags her to the coffin.

She kicked and screamed, but Kylo didn't seem to be phased by this. As they drew closer, Rey's strength depleted and all she could do was weakly hold on.

Kylo stops right next to Snoke's coffin and sets Rey down. She could see a dip in the smooth coffin, big enough for her hand to fit in.

Kylo smirks, as he reads her thoughts.

"I won't do it." Rey responds defiantly

"Do it, or your traitorous friends die." Kylo responds flatly.

Rey swallows and slowly moves her hand and places it on the dip. Pain shots up her arm, as blood slowly trickles out of her hand and into the dip.

Kylo smiles evilly. "Your blood, was always the key, that is why he wanted Skywalker dead, so he could never use you as a weapon against him."

Rey groans as she feels her body becoming weaker and shutting down. The dip was now full, and the blood was overflowing and was dripping onto the rest of the coffin.

"Stop." Kylo whispers.

But Rey doesn't. She keeps her hand on the dip, as the life slowly drains out of her.

"Stop!" Kylo shouts, he rips her hand away from the dip, and scoops her up again. As Rey falls unconscious, she hears the deep raspy cackling that is all too familiar.

"Snoke." She murmurs.

-:oOo:-

Rey awakes screaming. The doctors have retreated, and Kylo Ren is hovering above her.

"Thank you, Rey. Your contribution will create great things."

He turns to a couple of stormtroopers and says, "Take her back to the _Falcon_ and keep a close watch on her and the rest of the Rebels."

And with that, Rey is dragged back to the _Falcon_ common room, where Leia, Rose, Poe, and Finn are sitting on the floor surrounded by stormtroopers. The troopers throw Rey on the floor and leave. The group surrounds Rey, and worriedly ask her questions. But all Rey can say is:

"Snoke. He awoke Snoke." Before she once again loses consciousness.


End file.
